1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device, and more particularly to a communication terminal device for printing an image based on received data onto a printing paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage medium in which various pieces of information are electronically written is attached to a printing paper on which an image has been printed to reliably carry out an appropriate usage or management of the printing paper according to information retrieved from the storage medium. Recently, a proposal has been made for using an Integrated Circuit (IC) chip of a Radio Frequency-Identification (RFID) tag as such a storage medium. Further, information stored in the RFID tag is retrieved by wireless communication.
For example, when information to be written into an RFID tag is included in received data, a known printer or the like prints an image based on the received data onto a printing paper fed from a tray accommodating printing papers with an RFID tag, and writes information included in the received data into the RFID tag of the printing paper.
When copying an image of an original document attached with an RFID tag, a known image forming device switches whether or not to attach an RFID tag to a printing paper without an RFID tag according to an operation from an operation unit. Management information, such as an image original storage address, level of importance, a copyright holder and printed date and time, relating to the image printed on the printing paper is written into the RFID tag.
However, according to the known printer or the like, when information that should be written into the RFID tag is included in the received data, such information is directly written into the RFID tag attached to the printing paper. Therefore, there has existed a problem, for example, that prescribed information cannot be written automatically into the RFID tag according to a transmitter of the received data. Alternatively, there has existed a problem that a selection cannot be made as to whether or not to print an image on a printing paper with an RFID tag. Furthermore, when the received data is not data or the like transmitted from a Personal Computer (PC), for example, when the received data has been transmitted through a normal facsimile transmission, information that is necessary to be written into the RFID tag cannot be included in the data. Therefore, in such a case, there has existed a problem that information necessary for an appropriate usage or management of the printing paper cannot be written into the RFID tag of the printing paper on which an image is to be printed.
According to the above-described image forming device, information written in an RFID tag attached to an original document and information relating to date and time of printing are just written into the RFID tag attached to the printing paper. Therefore, there has existed a problem that information other than the information retrieved from the RFID tag, for example, the received data, cannot be written into the RFID tag to be attached to the printing paper. Moreover, since a printing paper is required to be selected by an operation from an operation unit, when printing received data onto the printing paper, for example, there has existed a problem that a selection cannot be made appropriately as to whether or not to attach an RFID tag, for example, a selection cannot be switched automatically according to a transmitter of the data.